Unsure Valentine's: A TNIC One Shot
by Halloween29
Summary: Jack does indeed love Sally or so he tries to convince himself. But it's Valentine's day, he hasn't heard from Sally. Will is on a visit to Halloween town and bored as well. Jack decides to make something for her, but,is not sure whether to give it to her


**Alright Everyone! It's Valentine's day! I was sitting on my bed when this little one-shot came into my head. It's just something for 'The Nightmare in Cyberchase' which will be updated soon, I promise. This one-shot is more of a side story if you would. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Jack does indeed love Sally, or so he tries to convince himself. But it's Valentine's day, he hasn't heard from Sally. Will is on a visit to Halloween town and is bored as well. Jack decides to make something for her, but...is not sure whether to give it to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TNBC**

**I do own: Will**

Will let out a huff of boredom as she laid on her back comfortably on her web imprinted guest bed. She had grown accustomed to Halloween town and her so called, second home.

"I hate Valentine's day." She grumbled, it was too corny for her and she couldn't stand all the happy couples. Matt wasn't exactly a romantic person, so she didn't bother pushing him. Plus, he was on vacation with his grandma in Texas.

"Just brilliant." She grumbled once more, the thought passing through her head. She turned her head to the side a bit, glancing at the door, what was Jack up to? Probably out with Sally, she thought, she hadn't heard from Sally in a while so she wasn't sure what she had been up to. Alone on Valentine's day, how wonderful. After a few minutes of just lying there she finally sat up and rolled her shoulders. She looked to her closed door once more, now deep in thought.

**Jack's room/study**

Jack sat at his desk in a daze, his hands propping up his head as he stared at the mess scattered upon his working area. Plans for Halloween, however he couldn't think clearly. Why was that? Was it possible it was because it was Valentine's day? Or the fact he hadn't heard from Sally in the longest time, was she perhaps ignoring him? He didn't move or even react to the thought, he simply let out a sigh. Alone on Valentine's day, how wonderful. He finally decided to lean back in his chair, looking at the supplies on his desk. He looked down to the ground deep in thought, wasn't Will alone as well? It wouldn't hurt to make her feel happy...perhaps he could make a Valentine's for her. A hot red feeling came upon his face as the thought came to mind. Would she accept it, or turn it down thinking it as too creepy and uncomfortable? He wasn't sure if she thought of them as more than just friends but the thing is...neither did he. He loved Sally....didn't he? Why did Will have to come into his life? Things would of been much less confusing. Without thinking much he leaned forward and grabbed a pair of scissors, he picked up a black piece of thin paper and began cutting.

**Will's room**

She bit her lip, should she go see Jack? What if he was busy and didn't have time for her? She got up still a bit unsure and rung her hands together. Taking a step towards her door she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. She took a couple of more steps enough to reach the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She turned it slowly and bit her bottom lip once more as the door clicked open. She pushed it open and stared down the hallway, listening quietly for any movement, or sound. Not hearing any she looked left and right before taking a step down the long and dark hallway, the only light she could see was the small slivers shining through the small crack in the bottom of Jack's bedroom door. She could feel herself sweating as she reached closer to Jack's door. She took another sigh to gain confidence and reached for his doorknob but stopped and jumped back a bit as she heard him shout.

"Confound it!" Jack shouted from inside his room, Will couldn't help but smile a bit at this and raise an eyebrow in confusion. What was he doing? She heard another groan from Jack as well as the rattling of paper.

"It really shouldn't be all that difficult!" He shouted to himself, Will's eyebrow continued to stay up as her confusion increased. The young girl took a step to Jack's door and put her ear up to it to hear Jack's angry shouts more clear. He was grumbling to himself as she heard more rustling.

"Finally! It doesn't look demented!" He shouted in success, however his tone was still aggravated. She giggled silently at this as she finally understood what he was doing. He's trying to make a Valentine's card for Sally. She smiled, thinking how sweet it was, but after a few seconds another feeling had entered the pit of her stomach. Was it....jealousy? She felt her cheeks become hot as a light red feeling covered her cheeks. She shook her head to shake the thought away, she had to push it out of her mind.

"Where did I put my pen!" He shouted in rage, Will soon found herself giggling, perhaps a bit too loud. She heard everything in his room go silent, the rustling had stopped, his deep breathing is all she heard. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt her body starting to tingle. With little time to react she rushed back down the hall into her room slamming the door behind her. As soon as her door had closed, Jack's door swung open. He took a step out and scanned the hallway, looking for the young girl. Did she find out? He bit his bottom lip hoping she hadn't, he wanted it to be a surprise. He sighed in relief, thinking she hadn't figured it out and took a step back in, shutting the door.

Will huffed, exhausted as she leaned against her door, regaining her breath, from both shock and rushing. Once she heard the click of Jack's door once more she calmed down. She bit her bottom lip and looked up to her paint peeling, mold filled ceiling. She felt _something _for Jack, but she just didn't really know what. Perhaps, making a Valentine's day card for him, would help her understand better. Her hand then glowed a soft red as she waved it in the air, the light floated for only a few seconds before it formed into a heart. A card, perfect for the pumpkin king, she smiled and took the card, observing it closely. It was a velvet red and on the rim was black lace, the form was a heart which showed double when opened. However, nothing was written on the card, for she wanted to put the words herself, from her own thoughts. She walked over to the desk and sat down, her hand glowed red once more as a pen appeared in her grasp. She smiled once more and placed the card in front of her, it only took a couple of seconds for her to think before she began jotting down words.

After a few minutes of hard work and deep thinking she had finished the card. Her expression became twisted as she studied over the card, re-reading the words and soon they floated in her head. She hoped the card wasn't too much, or too mushy to give to Jack, she didn't want to ruin the relationship Jack and Sally had. She got up from her desk and stretched, her grip tight as she held the card in her hand. She walked over to her door but hesitated for a quick moment. She kicked herself mentally and forced herself to open the door and once again look down the stretching hallway. She had heard no more shouts or frustrated grunts from Jack, so she figured he finished his card for Sally. She made her way down the hallway as silently as she could, however the floor let out a few creaks here and there. She stopped in front of Jack door and she started to shake, why was she so nervous? It was common for friends to give other friends cards on Valentine's day but, maybe she wanted to show more than friendship? She wasn't really sure and she held her head in confusion. Just as she was going to knock on the door Jack had opened it. He jumped back in shock a bit and quickly hid something behind his back.

"Will I...thought you were in your room." He stated as she quickly held the card behind her own back.

"I was but uh...I decided to come...see what you were doing." She told half the truth, he nodded slowly. A nervous expression plastered upon his face, as if he was hiding something.

"Well I'm just working on...something." He replied, gulping a bit. She pondered the thought to why he seemed so nervous and fidgety. She shrugged off the thought and nodded a bit.

"Oh..." Was all that came out of her mouth next. He nodded and looked away from her, but managed to keep his gaze on her from the corner of his socket. Her hair down and flowing and perhaps a bit un brushed, her pointed ears clear from any jewelry along with her neck. She was wearing a black form fitting t-shirt and a long sleeved red undershirt that hugged her arms. He moved down a bit as she was wearing loose jeans with holes in them, the biggest one on her knee and her black sock covered feet.

"Um, Jack?" She said, finally breaking the awkard silence, he turned his full attention back on her and indicated an eyebrow raise.

"Yes?" He replied as a question, curious to what she had to say. She avoided his gaze, her eyes fixed on her feet.

"I um...I...I." She tried to explain but failed, he chuckled a bit and leaned forward a bit.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me? Because you know you can." He said, she nodded and yeahed silently. She closed her eyes and took in a deep sigh.

"I...I...made you something." She finally was able to stutter out, his expression became a bit shocked, but he kept it hidden. She nodded and quietly and still a bit shakily held out the homemade/magic card. He couldn't help but smile and gingerly took it from her. He bit his lip and looked to her, before taking out his own card from behind his back and handing it to her. Her eyes widened as well, the card was for her, not Sally! She felt her cheeks become red as she took it from him slowly. He smiled and she looked at him, smiling a bit herself. She quickly looked back to her room.

"Oh great....my SKWAK pad is ringing, I...I gotta.." Jack didn't let her finish.

"Go on, wouldn't want to miss a call." He said smiling and gesturing down the hall towards her room. She nodded and sprinted off at full speed, he chuckled a bit as watched her go. Then he walked back into his room, holding the card and observing it closely. She rushed back into her room, shutting the door behind her and sat on her bed. Her SKWAK wasn't really ringing, she just needed an excuse to get away. She couldn't take the warm strange feeling inside her anymore, it was eating her from the inside. She then suddenly remembered the card and looked at it, bringing it up a bit closer to her face. It was a beautifully made card modeled into a heart, much like her own card. However it was black and the lacing was a light pink. And on the front, in white writing and scribbled in neat handwriting was 'Happy Valentine's day'. She felt her heart skip a beat and she finally decided to open it. She flipped it open gently and read the words carefully.

_My dearest friend,_

_I can't say how lucky I was to meet you. I feel a strong friendship with you and don't want to loose it. So I figured this card and Valentine's day was a perfect way to express it. I want you to know I will always be there when you need it, don't ever doubt that. I was always be there to protect you and keep you safe. Happy Valentine's day._

_Yours truly, Jack Skellington_

She felt her cheeks become hot and red once more, but right now she didn't care. Her heart was now at a fast beating rate and she let out a sigh in happiness.

**Jack's room**

The skeleton king observed the card more, having yet to open it. He was surprised Will even took the time to make _him _one. He felt his undead heart skip a beat, well...if he had one. This strange feeling had developed inside him, it was warm and, different. Without another thought he flipped open the card.

_Jack,_

_Something sparked when I first met you. I am so happy I did. You are a great friend and deserve more than a lousy card, but, it's all I can give you for now. I do hope you know I'll be there when you need it, cause you know I can kick butt. I hope our friendship will last as long as it can and will never fade. Happy Valentine's day. _

_Love, Will Remington_

He felt his heart skip once more and his face become red as he re-red her ending. Love, Will Remington. He smiled and sighed happily. For now he didn't care what his reaction was.

The two friends looked at their cards once more and said.

"Happy Valentine's day."

**Awwwww what a cute little fluff. They're both confused huh? Will they ever figure it out? I'm not sure. I hope you all enjoyed this! And NO I don't have anything against Sally, I just thought...well....something different i suppose. This was longer than I thought, but I hoped you guys enjoyed anyways ^^. Well. Til then PEACE XD**


End file.
